kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Eight Sugary Wonders
The Eight Sugary Wonders are eight legendary and magic candies that lay across the world. They are the main targets of the Big Mom Pirates. The Eight Sugary Wonders are the main ingredients of the recipe of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets' birthday cake. Wonders and Locations Blurpleberry Supreme The Blurpleberry Supreme was located in the Sugar Deserts, and belonged to King Two-Tons-of-Candy. If one wore King Two-Tons' crown and put the Blurple Supreme in it, the candy around Two-Tons' tomb would form into a monstrous body over the user. The body will fall apart if the Supreme gets removed. The Fourth Flavor The Fourth Flavor is a legendary golden ice cream, said to be greater than all other flavors of ice cream. It is located on the Mountain of Flavors in southeast Greenland. (It's said to taste close to the Blurpleberry Supreme.) If sprinkles or any topping were put on the Fourth Flavor, it would become intoxicated and its temple would collapse (only to magically repair itself). Crystal Marshmallow The Crystal Marshmallow is a large marshmallow of pure, squishy substance, encased in a crystal on Mars. One could get there by flying an ancient ship from the Marshmallow Mayans. To hatch the crystal, one needs to let sunlight shine on it, but when it breaks, the marshmallow sends all the light back and blinds anyone who looks. This lasts for two days, unless someone uses the Rainbow Lolli to suck all the light in. Easter Bunny The Easter Bunny is a magical bunny with the power to heal any injury or illness. He is meant to be placed into the chocolate crater of Mt. Chocobo, Chocolate Island, which is a moving island. He will freeze into a chocolate statue of the purest chocolate, which contains his luscious healing powers. Licorice Stalks The Licorice Stalks are cursed stalks stationed on Moonrise Platform in the Licorice Lands. One who eats them will become beings of black licorice, and be unable to move alive during day. To make the stalks grow again and end the curse, one needs to find a Moon Seed, plant it on Moonrise Platform, water it with soda and blood, and let it grow under moonlight. When the stalks are fully grown, the curse will end, but those whose blood was used become black licorice beings. The curse can be removed by Ocean King Kyogre's power. Cursed Caramels The Cursed Caramels can only be acquired on the 5th day, 5th month, every 5th year, after a ritual in Caramel Canyon, Guatemala. At the Caramel Altar, one has to lay flour along the images drawn on the ground, and when the hour strikes, those caught within the circle will have sacrificed their most valued personality, scattering it into golden caramels. One can get their personality back simply by sharing their caramel with another. Rainbow Lollipop The Rainbow Lolli is a giant lollipop of rainbow colors, stationed on the Cotton Clouds over Dressrosa. When light shines on it, it makes the natural colors of a rainbow, and anyone who licks it enters the ultimate sugar rush. However, if darkness or negative feelings surround the area, it'll make dark colors, and those who lick it will sink in depression. The Rainbow Lolli is meant to absorb the light given off from the Crystal Marshmallow, giving the Lolli the purest light that will last long enough for all ingredients to be baked. Cursed Cake The Cursed Cake, also called the Royal Cake, is the most delicious cake in the universe, and is the result of when all the other seven Sugary Wonders are baked together. If one eats this cake, they will develop a Candy Virus, being only able to taste and survive on candy and turn other things into candy if they so wish. The virus is inherited across generations down the eater's line, but slowly dies away. Regardless, the addictive properties still lie within those descendants and make them want to bake the cake again. If a lightbender such as Sheila were to only eat a few crumbs of the cake, the Light Chi present within would give them an enormous power boost, allowing them to fly even through space. This sugar rush can be cured with the Spinach Kingdom's vegetables, but their chi will grow weak from exhaust. Known Consumers: *Sherry Linlin *Charlotte Linlin *Sheila Frantic (crumbs) *Jasminka Antonenko Candy Virus The Candy Virus is a major sickness that results from consuming the Cursed Cake, baked with the seven other Wonders. Sherry Linlin was the first person to acquire this virus, though it was mixed with her Mutant Titan condition. Carriers of the virus can turn things into candy and will suffer massive cravings to where they will even eat people, mostly because they cannot control their selves. As seen with Sherry, harborers of the virus are still able to mate with people and get pregnant, but their child will be born after only four months of pregnancy. Sweet Gene Although the virus mostly disappears from people descended from the inheritor, descendants still possess a Sweet Gene in their DNA. The Sweet Gene causes them to suffer cravings, albeit on a less harmful scale, and their appetites extend to other foods beyond candy. These people gain more strength from eating large amounts of food, but will get hungry quickly all the same. If someone else eats the Sweet DNA, that person will feel affection for the DNA's owner and want to kiss or eat more of their DNA. The effect goes away after a while. History 5,000 years ago, Carl, Sherry, and their many friends traveled the world in search of the exotic Wonders, feeding them to the Titan girl one at a time. After learning these candies had all respawned at their origins, Carl got the idea to bake them all into a terrific cake for Sherry's birthday. Sherry would take the first bite, and suddenly be overcome with madness as she consumed the rest, and would go on to eat some of her friends and Candied Island against her control. After Sherry would wander the universe and form the Linlin Pirates, her descendants would locate and return to Earth. They would establish a tradition of hunting the Sugary Wonders, baking the cake, and letting the matriarchs consume it, restarting the virus all over again. During the time of Numbuh 19th Century and the Sixth Age KND, said operative would steal the last remaining copy of the recipe, setting off an ice cream explosion that froze his organization. However, as a result, the recipe was lost, so the Linlins were unable to remake the cake. In The Great Candied Adventure, the Big Mom Pirates reacquired the recipe from 19th Century's lost memories, thanks to Lala Stork. They fought with the Raccoon Pirates (Sector V) over the Wonders, eventually succeeding and remaking the Royal Cake. To the current heir, Charlotte Linlin's misfortune, the cake had been pooped on by a flock of baby chicks, causing it to taste terrible. Regardless, Charlotte consumed the rest of the cake and became the Sugar Queen, intending to use her power to turn the entire Earth into candy. Sheila Frantic ate the crumbs of the cake and was able to empower her lightbending with the traces of Light Chi in the cake, matching Big Mom's power as Sugary Sheila. In The Tea Party, the Sugary Wonders were gathered again as a revived Sherry asked Tonio Trussardi to bake them all into her prized cake with the given recipe. The cake was presented during Akko's magic show, but it would be swiftly stolen by the Brotherhood of Evil during Sherry's moment with Akko. The cake was brought to Hideout Helm, where King K. Rool stored it in his vault. In Pirate Wars, Team Rocket entered the vault to study the cake during the final battle at Zootopia. They posed as statues on the cake when Team Pilaf snuck in to retrieve it. The trio used a shrink ray to minimize the cake and use a Vanish Box to warp it back to Sherry's custody. Stories They Appeared *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Category:Magical Items